I Think We're Alone Now
I Think We're Alone Now is a cover single by British girl band, Girls Aloud. It was originally recorded by 1967 American recording artists Tommy James and the Shondells. This single reached number 4 on the UK charts. It features on their 2006 greatest hits album, The Sound Of Girls Aloud. Background and Release Until three days before the greatest hits was manufactured, a cover of Irene Cara's "What A Feeling" was going to be in place of "I Think We're Alone Now". Girls Aloud had called their record label on a Friday afternoon to say they'd rather record "I Think We're Alone Now"—the group recorded the song the following morning and the album was mastered on Monday, three days afterwards. The album version was drastically reworked for the single release, due to the initial version being hasilty recorded. Higgins said that "Xenomania used the only idea they could think of, which was to make the song sound like 'Something Kinda Ooooh'". Sarah Harding said, "We’ve given it a Girls Aloud twist, made it a bit clubbier, and also brought it up to date." The single features an alternative vocal arrangement and an entirely new backing track. Later pressings of the greatest hits include the single version of "I Think We're Alone Now". The song was released on 18 December 2006. It was available on two CD single formats and as a digital download. The first disc included a previously unreleased track entitled "Why Do It?", co-written by Girls Aloud. The second CD format features a number of remixes, as well as a cover of the Christmas classic "Jingle Bell Rock". Girls Aloud's cover of "Jingle Bell Rock" was originally featured on the Christmas bonus disc that came with the limited edition of 2005's Chemistry. The artwork for the second disc features Girls Aloud draped over a Fender guitar amplifier. Girls Aloud's version of "I Think We're Alone Now" appears on the soundtrack to the film It's a Boy Girl Thing (2006), starring Samaire Armstrong and Kevin Zegers. The film was produced by Elton John's partner David Furnish. Reception 'Critical response' Girls Aloud's cover of the song was widely slated by music critics. It was called "cheap, obnoxious, totally pointless and, destined to be loved only by people too out of their heads on Christmas spirit to know any better." Adam Burling of musicOMH exclaimed, "Christmas does funny things to people. Even pop groups as reliably excellent at singles as Girls Aloud toss out pointless, lazy covers in a ruthless attempt to snare that coveted seasonal chart-topper from the X-Factor's clutches." A BBC Music review of The Sound of Girls Aloud chose to "ignore the Xmas party cover". Yahoo! Music stated "the karaoke renditions of Tiffany's 'I Think We're Alone Now' really drag this collection down". On the other hand, John Murphy of musicOMH said the cover "actually does the impossible by making Tiffany's version sound good". 'Chart performance' The single debuted at #50 on the UK Singles Chart a week prior to its physical release, due to download sales. The following week, "I Think We're Alone Now" peaked at #4 on the Christmas chart, being beaten by Leona Lewis' "A Moment Like This". The song slipped to #7 in its second week. It spent a total of seven weeks in the top 75. The song also peaked at #11 on the Irish Singles Chart and spent six weeks in Ireland's top 50. As their 17th best selling single it has sold a total of 85,000 copies. 'Music Video' The video, directed by Alex Hemming and Nick Collett, is based on films like Ocean's 11 and Casino. During the video, the group attempt to rob a Las Vegas casino. Three different endings to the video were shot. The first shows the girls getting caught and tied up after opening a box full of money in the casino's safe; the second features Kimberley Walsh (with her back to the camera) removing her clothes in front of casino owners, causing them to faint; and the third features the girls playing with the money. 3 customers were allowed to vote on their favourite ending from November 8 to November 15, 2006. The latter ending won the vote, despite the version with Kimberley stripping being uploaded to the internet. Since March 2007, all versions of the video have been made available to download on iTunes (UK Store only). Live Performances The band performed the song at the following events: *G-A-Y *Strictly Come Dancing *Popworld *The Sound of Girls Aloud: The Greatest Hits Tour Category:The Sound Of Girls Aloud Category:Singles